Magic
by Oilux
Summary: Norway wants to show you his own magical friends. NorwayXReader


NorwayXReader commission.

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Norway paced impatiently in his office, his magical friends watching his every move with worry. It wasn't normal for their friend to be so visibly upset over something, normally he kept his poker face up. Yet here he was looking as worried as can be. He was anticipating your visit, as he had something very important to tell you.<p>

You and Norway had been best friends for years, and today he was going to show you his magical friends. He wasn't like England, where England's friends just can't be seen by anyone other than him, Norway's friends can only be seen by others if he wishes them to be. Norway had talked about you for a while to his magical friends, and they had finally insisted on meeting you. While he had initially been unsure, Norway eventually conceded to his friends wishes.

Now here he was waiting for you with all his friends, wondering how he was going to tell you. What if you didn't want to talk to him again? What if you thought he was a freak? What if you hate him for making you see his friends? The what if's ran though his head at a breakneck speed.

_Ding dong!_

Norway stopped in his tracks, and was out of the room before his friends could blink. On his way downstairs he composed himself, making sure that he was his usual stoic self before opening the door. There you were, smiling, patiently waiting for him. He greeted you politely, showing you upstairs to where his friends were waiting.

"(Name), we've known each other for years." You nodded in agreement, and Norway continued on.

"In the years that you've known me though, I've kept a rather large secret from you." You frowned at your friend.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." You said.

Norway took a deep breath. "(Name), I can see mythical creatures and preform magic." He closed his eyes, scared of your reply.

"Are you serious?" Norway opened his eyes to see you looking at him, as serious as he was.

"Do you trust me?" You blinked at his sudden question, but nodded.

"Then drink this." He handed you a cup of green liquid.

"What is it?" You asked, looking at the cup like it was poison.

"Trust me." You looked at him to see a pleading look in his eyes. With a sigh, you gulped down the foul tasting liquid in one gulp, pursing your lips at the taste.

"Ugh, that was gross." You opened your mouth to say more, but stopped. Around you and Norway were what seemed to be a ton of creatures.

"These are my friends. What you just drank was a potion that let you see my friends as I do." Norway said. Your mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?" You somehow managed to squeak out.

"Hi there! Can she see us now Norway?" A troll next to Norway asked him. Norway nodded.

"Yay! My name is Genja, and we've all been waiting a really long time to meet you." He said happily, crawling into your lap. The other creatures nodded in agreement.

"So, I'm not going insane?" Genja shook his head and you wrapped your arms around him.

"This is so cool!" You exclaimed.

All the mythical creatures looked so happy after you said that, and even Norway let out a small smile in relief. You went around and looked at everyone, there were even unicorns. Fairies settled themselves into their hair, and would whisper things into your ears. Norway watched you, happy that everything had worked out.

"You know, Norway has had a crush on you for a while now." One of the fairies, Anii, whispered into your ear. You froze in the action of petting a unicorn.

"What?"

"Come on, you heard me. You should go over and kiss him." You chocked on air, while Norway looked over in concern.

"Anii, what are you telling her?" He asked with a frown.

"Nothing!" Anii flew from your shoulder onto his, whispering something in his ear as well. You watched as Norway's face began to turn red.

"What? I will do no such thing." His face seemed to turn even redder.

"What did she tell you?" You asked, your own embarrassment fading.

"Um…well…she said….. ah skru den." Norway took two stepped towards you and kissed you, cutting off your next question.

"Jeg elsker deg, (name)" He said after the two of you broke apart.

"I love you to." You said, before capturing his lips with your own.


End file.
